


Hey Jealousy

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, jealous Ed is jealous, starting off no nut November with a bang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: It was obvious that Oswald Cobblepot loved Edward Nygma, but that love was not reciprocated. Ed had made it very clear that he didn’t love Oswald, so what was a man to do but try to move on?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my very great friend who inspires me to write all spicy smut!!

It was obvious that Oswald Cobblepot loved Edward Nygma, but that love was not reciprocated. Ed had made it very clear that he didn’t love Oswald, so what was a man to do but try to move on? So through the cloak of night, Oswald went on a few dates. None seemed to fit though, either too boring or too dimwitted. Who would’ve figured that he’d find comfort in another former employee. His name was Hunter and he had temporarily worked as security detail for some of the larger events then Mayor Cobblepot would attend. While Oswald was falling for Ed, Hunter was falling for Oswald. He waited until the right moment to let his intentions be known. A normal person couldn’t just approach such a powerhouse, he had to plan. Luckily an event hosted by Barbara Kean gave him the perfect opportunity. 

Oswald wore a crisp white button up and a dark grey vest with a stunning light blue suit jacket with silver accents, it complimented his eyes and pale features. His hair was done up in a beautiful pompadour, truly a bird looking for a mate. 

“Don’t look too quickly Pengy, I think you have a gentleman admirer at the bar.” Barbara hinted. Oswald’s eyes flickered over to the bar, eyeing Hunter. Tall, with not too much muscle but not scrawny either, a basic black suit but with a lily pinned on his lapel. Oswald decided to take a chance, he headed over to the bar and sat beside the man. 

“Where did you find fresh lilies this time of year? In Gotham no less,” he asked. Hunter turned his head, it was like a dream. The actual Oswald Cobblepot was speaking to him! 

“O-Oh, I grow them in my home. It’s just me there, so I have a whole room devoted to them.” He replied. Oswald couldn’t help but notice his blush, this man was interested in him. 

“My mother loved lilies, she always complained she couldn’t find them year round. My name is Oswald by the way, what is yours?”

“H-Hunter sir, I actually worked for your security detail a few times. I’m sure I never caught your eye, a man like you is too busy to notice every member of security.”

A little shy and modest, similar to a certain someone he used to know. 

“I notice the ones that make an impression, and those eyes certainly do.” Hunter could thank heterochromia for that unique trait, one eye blue and one brown. Light and dark, Oswald found it intriguing...more like found him intriguing. 

“Thank you Mister Cobblepot, it’s a honor to be complimented by such an inspiring man. I know this may be informal-“ Hunter paused to unpin the lily from his lapel and hand it to Oswald. “-But would you join me for dinner? Maybe even lunch if you’re too busy at night.”

A dinner invitation, from a handsome man no less. It couldn’t hurt to at least humor him. Oswald made a mental note to find out every piece of information he could on him as he agreed to the date. 

“How does tomorrow night work for you?” He asked. Hunter grinned, kid had a nice smile too. 

“It works perfectly! I’ll pick you up around six, and leave your checkbook at home Mister Cobblepot.” Most of Oswald’s dates ended with him paying, leaving his half of the bill before dashing out. Him paying meant he intended on Oswald staying the whole time. 

“Please, call me Oswald.”

~

Oswald debated on canceling several times, but then he remembered Ed. Ed who would probably be thrilled if Oswald missed out on a good opportunity. He spent the entire day finely tuning his date outfit. Dates with Oswald usually consisted of a four star restaurant and wine, so he was considerably surprised when Hunter took Oswald to his apartment. It was two story brick structure with two big willow trees that seemed to serve as a canopy for the short walkway that led to the door. 

“I hope you don’t mind the venue, I went to culinary school before getting into security work. Plus you can see the lilies,” Hunter explained. The front door led into the living area, where the walls were covered in photographs. 

This man was definitely not Oswald’s usual type, but like a nice glass of apple juice when your usual drink is whiskey Hunter was refreshing. A normal person in a sea of chaos, he figured why not try it out?

-One Month Later-

Ed Nygma sat down the newspaper and slid it back across the table. 

“Hunter? How _masculine_. Looks like he has a type.” He muttered as Barbara picked up the paper.

“Are you calling yourself masculine? Because I’ve seen you spend more time picking out an outfit than it takes me to get ready.” She asked. Ed rolled his eyes, she wasn’t an ideal roommate but it was this or beg Jim for a place to stay. 

“He’s flaunting their relationship, kissing every time a camera is nearby.” He grumbled.

“Why do you care? You said you don’t love him, that he’s a fool.”

“I-I don’t care! I’m just stating that it’s very adolescent of him to purposely be in the public eye with someone who looks like he’s a quarterback who peaked in high school.” 

“Is it? Or are you jealous?” 

“I AM NOT JEALOUS!” He declared. _And you’re doing a great job of proving it_. “I’m going to work.”

Ahh the GCPD, the only place he could get away from the Barbara’s and Hunters of the world. Dead bodies and paperwork were far less annoying. His co-worker Harvey Bullock had noticed he had been down and while the lack of endless riddles was a treat at first, seeing Ed moping around was getting old. 

Usually the forensic scientist only assisted in cases involving bodily fluids, finding the tiny detail different from the others. 

“Normally we wouldn’t have to do this sorta thing, but her grandson is the on the city council and I owe him a favor.” Harvey explained. It was a simple check up on a neighbor that an elderly tenant claimed was _being screamed at his boyfriend all hours of the night_. It was apparent that this wasn’t a two person job, much less a job for a forensic scientist. 

“I don’t see why you invited me along.” Ed stated but before he could continue that thought the apartment door in front of them opened. Like casting the deciding vote in an election in a New York statewide election that polls say is too close to call, it was a one in a million chance that Hunter was standing there. The idea of Oswald screaming at Hunter made Ed happy, so happy it was hard to keep a smile off of his face. 

“Trouble in paradise huh? Don’t worry, I know how stubborn Oswald can be. He tried to start arguments with me all the time but he knew I was too smart...he’s probably just too excited to finally have someone _different._” Translation: You’re a stupid homewrecker and you don’t deserve Oswald. 

Hunter blinked a few times in confusion. 

“Another tenant in this building called our station saying they heard something concerning, can we come in and ask some questions?” 

“Oh, uh sure I guess.” 

Ed scanned the room, making a mental note of every thing he didn’t like about it. 

“I thought you lived with Oswald,” He commented. 

“I do sometimes but my lease isn’t up till the end of the year. Oz tried to talk to my landlord but she wouldn’t budge so I said oh well guess I better make the best of this situation!” Hunter replied. Ed scoffed under his breath and Harvey elbowed him. 

“Listen you seem like a nice guy so I’ll give it to you straight. A tenant reported hearing loud screams and cries for help from this apartment around midnight two nights ago. Is there anything going on that you’d like to tell us about? I can make him leave the room.” 

Hunters cheeks turned pink. “Oh, this is embarrassing...you see Oswald and I like to dabble in role play during sex and I guess we got too into it.“ 

Harvey awkwardly cleared his throat as he made a note on his notepad. The fight-or-flight response is a biological response of humans and other animals to acute stress, which in this case meant Ed could either fight Hunter for ever speaking to Oswald or run until he thought of a different plan. 

Choosing the latter, Ed stormed out and decided to wander around Gotham until he found himself at Oswald’s doorstep. Beyond a hello the shorter male didn’t get a word in before Ed began to rant. 

“I hate him, I hate the way he says your name, I hate the way he looks at you. You’re a smart man and I’ve been an idiot. I’ve avoided my feelings for you because i-“

“Save your breath and leave before something happens you’ll regret.” 

“No.” 

Oswald didn’t understand the cruel games Ed liked to play sometimes, and frankly the _he loves me, he loves me not_ was getting old. Sure he loved Hunter but not as much as he loved Ed, so he was willing to see how far the glasses wearing man would go with the charade. 

“You wouldn’t even know where to begin with me.” He replied. It felt as though the second the words left his throat his wrists were being pinned against the bed. There was a fire in Ed’s eyes and Oswald was a moth drawn to it. 

“I-I hate how he doesn’t take the time to adjust your tie before speeches, making you adjust it yourself as if you’re some sort of lesser life form. I bet he doesn’t kiss you right either.” Ed began kissing the shorter males slender neck, taking personal pride in the small shudders he caused. “I’d hate to know how he fucks you.” 

Oswald’s silence in that matter interested him. Maybe Hunter was a terrible lover just had Ed had hoped. But he should’ve known the shorter male never stayed quiet for long.

“Him and I don’t fuck, we make love.” He spat, hoping to intimidate but only encouraging. 

“How mundane. Oswald you deserve someone who can take as much as they give. You’re trying to live a life that’s not you, and I’ve been living a life that’s not me. Let’s be unapologetically us, together.” 

Oswald pulled Ed’s face to his own for an earth shattering kiss. Clothes flew off in a hurried frenzy, Italian silks be damned. Ed was hard as a rock already as his cock grazed the dark hair males inner thigh. The look on Oswald’s face was adorable, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he watched his partners member. 

“Did you ever think of me when he was touching you?” He asked as he ran a slender finger across the bead of precum on Oswald’s tip which made the older man unintentionally buck his hips. A hearty chuckle came from the back of Ed’s throat before he spoke up again. 

“Poor Oswald, it must be so difficult being such a slut. You have sex with him nightly yet your body can’t help but beg to be mine.” 

Ed spread Oswald’s legs to get a better view at the gift the gods were giving him. Hindsight is 20/20 and he had been so blind to his own feelings for the man now splayed out in front of him. 

“God will you just shut up and fuck me already, you talk too much.” Oswald replied with an ache in his voice. It wasn’t the most traditionally romantic statement but he feared that if Ed didn’t shut his mouth and get to the task at hand they’d be interrupted and then some unforeseen circumstance would drive them apart, after all they did live in Gotham. 

This wasn’t exactly a new concept for the taller male, he had tried anal play a few times and was well versed in human anatomy, but the fact that it was Oswald Cobblepot made it so much more exciting. 

It was like the two were made for each other, Ed filling Oswald just right as they made out like horny teenagers. Neither one had ever felt so alive. With Oswald’s legs around Ed’s waist they fell into a fast rhythm. 

“You’re mine now Oswald. _Mine_.” The taller male growled as he tossed his glasses which were slipping down his nose from his sweat. 

“That’s all you ever had to _unh_ say Eddie.” 

Time could’ve stopped forever and neither of them would’ve minded. In fact Ed would’ve loved to delay the inevitable but with all the excitement and delight in his veins his brain wasn’t the one in control. Oswald could tell by his quickened thrusts that he was close and he didn’t want to him to finish without him. 

“T-Tell me I’m your slut.” He mewled. 

“My slutty little bird. How depraved would it be if Gotham saw you so graciously taking my cock.” Ed slowed his pace, rolling his hips. “They’d be so jealous of me finally, jealous that I get to fuck the smartest man in Gotham. No one could hold a candle to you, everyone pales in comparison. You are a God among men.” With one last thrust Oswald was spent, his warm cum shooting thick ropes onto his partners chest. The warmth on his skin fully shut his brain off and made him unload inside of the other male. 

Once he removed himself, Ed laid boneless on his back his head tilted to the side as Oswald mindlessly sucked and bit his neck. They were both in an utter state of bliss. 

“Let me just say...wow.” Ed spoke up finally. Though he prided himself on always thinking three steps ahead, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen and in the moment he didn’t care. 

All of that vigorous physical activity was tiring (especially when carrying the added weight of their emotional drama). Oswald and Ed were tangled up in bed together sleeping heavily. Nothing could wake them, not a thunderstorm or a fire and especially not four missed calls from a very distraught boyfriend named Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed! This is the probably the last fic I’ll be posting before I move upstate
> 
> If you like what I post please consider supporting me!
> 
> PayPal: hannierenee   
Tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart


End file.
